Amy's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Poor Elvira has lost her voice. So Gaby and Kayla were off to find the medical chic when Arue decides to come with them, but as a result she realizes that all of those baked beans or something familiar has literally made her gassy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Amy's Farting Problem_**

Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Kira Kira Pop Princess is officially now five years old. Y'know, The scary thing is that it's half a decade old... and given that it still feels brand new and has aged pretty well, I figured that I do even more Kira Kira Pop Princess based fanfics. This included, which is basically a Mahoroba Stories (PS2) and Kira Kira Pop Princess/Pop Town at the same time, with Amy/Arue being a shopkeeper as usual and being gassy as a result for a first ever time for loud shop keeper. So enjoy!

* * *

It was somewhat quite a peaceful day in Rainbow City and poor Elvira's not feeling well, ever since had lost her voice and she can't talk. And now Gaby and Kayla were exploring around Rainbow City so they can find the medical chic somewhere to make Gaby's rival feel better.

"Hey girls! Wait for me!" Amy called out as she ran towards Kayla and Gaby.

"Hey, Amy! What's up?" Gaby asked.

"I'm going with you." Amy stated. "Is it alright that I'm going with you guys?"

"Sure." Kayla replied. "We just came out to Rainbow City to find the medical chic somewhere out there so we can get some medicine to make Elvira feel better."

Amy gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my! What's wrong with her?"

"Apparently, it pains me to say this to you, but I'm afraid Elvira has a lost voice." Gaby explained.

"Oh, wow... That's really bad..." Amy exclaimed sadly.

"So that's why we have to find the medical chic somewhere out there so we can get some medicine. But sadly we don't where it is." Kayla mentioned.

"I can show you where." Amy suggested, pulling out a map.

"Really? That's great!" Kayla exclaimed as she went sparkly eyed.

"OK, let's see now..." Amy claimed, reading the map. "The medical chic is the closest too Peach Hall to the right."

"OK, so we need to get the closest too Peach Hall and find that medical chic!" Gaby announced.

Suddenly, before the girls can head off the closest too Peach Hall and find the medical chic that they're looking for, Amy felt her stomach started making familiar gurgling noises like never before, as Amy placed her hands on her stomach.

"Excuse me." Amy apologized, before growing her eyes wide as she farted loudly as her summer capris felt tighter. "Sorry, girls. I didn't even know baked beans could be that bad."

Afterwards the girls laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Angela White Hill, Elvira was in bed, wearing her kitten pyjamas, as she was drinking her fresh glass of water to soothe her voice a bit.

_Ah, what a bummer! _Elvira though, as she took another sip of her glass of water. _I shouldn't have shouted at my rival so much... Maybe I should own her an apology by the time I get my voice back._


	2. Chapter 2

Back with Amy, Gaby and Kayla, the three girls had made their way to the medical chic as they entered the medical chic, with Dr Mario standing in front of the counter.

"Good afternoon!" Dr Mario greeted happily. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Hi, Dr Mario." Gaby greeted back. "We have just came here to buy some medicine for my rival Elvira to make her voice feel better."

Dr Mario rubbed his chin in wonder as he looked at the signature paper. "Right... OK, where did young Elvira lose her voice?" He asked.

"Well, you see, Elvira had yelled at me so loudly, just because I won at today's dance off, when all of a sudden, when she tried yelling at me again even louder, no words coming out of her mouth." Gaby mentioned.

"Hmm... Now that was a complete insult." Dr Mario agreed. "Now if you would sighed this for me, please while I'll get you some medicine for your friend?"

While Dr Mario gone, each of the three girls signed their names on the piece of paper, and Dr Mario came back with a bottle of medicine with Gaby pulling out dollar bill out and placed it on the counter, taking the bottle and the girls exited the medical chic.

"Come again!" Dr Mario greeted as he watched girls walking away from the medical chic.

As they Gaby, Kayla and Amy were making away back to White Hill, Arue farted loudly, her gas puffed up her summer capris as she blushed in embarrassment, placing her hands on her butt.

"Whoops, excuse me..." Amy apologized as she let out a deep pitched poot, with Gaby and Kayla looked at her and nodded their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elvira was in her bed, stroking the blue cat that which sleeping on her bed in front of her while drinking her glass of water.

_Sometimes I wonder why am I bothered to be getting up in the morning. _Elvira thought.


End file.
